


Missed Signs (accepting help)

by IvyCoveredWalls (orphan_account)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Recovery, Suicide Attempt, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: Kevin is having a hard time mentally. No one notices untill they do. Just in time. Now Kevin is on the road to recovery.PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!!!!





	Missed Signs (accepting help)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: SUICIDE ATTEMPT, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS!!! PLEASE DON'T READ IF THIS IS A THREAT TO YOU!!! TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!!!

There was no reason for anyone to notice that Kevin didn't where anything that showed his thighs. For the most part he wore basketball shorts. When he didn't he wore jeans. No one noticed anything out of the ordinary outfit wise. It was less easy to ignore that he was always the last one to change out. Even after Neil. Still, it wasn't incredibly odd. 

The dark circles under his eyes practically came with the Fox territory. Not a soul among them had a peaceful night's rest. That was more concerning as a group than as an individual. And though they were closer now, Kevin didn't talk about his sleep troubles with them. 

There wasn't anything dramatically strange with Kevin. Nothing drastically alarming. No overly unusual behavioral notes. Except that there were. Kevin was quiet. He was less critical. He was always tired. He was the last out of the changing rooms. Still, no one picked up on it. And then he didn't pick up Neil for night practice. 

That was when the Foxes started to worry. He was late to practice the next morning. He was so late that by the time he arrived there were only twenty minutes left. Wymack thanked him for showing up and threatened to sign him up for a marathon. To no avail. Kevin sat down on the bench and by the time practice was over he'd dozed off. 

When he was late again the next day Andrew decided he was done. He called Kevin twice, though Kevin didn't pick up. After that he marched towards the car. 

Kevin had locked himself in the dorm bathroom with a bottle of gin and a handful of sleeping pills. He'd popped five in to his mouth and chased them down with a swig of alcohol. It didn't take long to start feeling sleepy. 

"Kevin! Kevin! Don't go to sleep! God damnit Day!"

Andrew's hazy voice broke through his sleepy cloud. 

"Drew?" 

Andrew took a sharp breath. He looked so worried. Kevin's hazy brain wanted to ask why. 

"Yeah. Yeah Kevin. I'm here. Help is coming just don't go to sleep." 

"Don't need help."

"Yes you do Kevin. It's okay to need help."

💙💙💙

A week later found Kevin in therapy in the inpatient ward. 

"Why did you do it?"

"I just couldn't take another day of being Kevin Day, son of Exy."

"Do you want to die now?"

"No. I want to get better. For my team. And for me."

The therapist, a nice looking young woman, smiled. 

"You're strong Kevin. I believe in you. You will get better."


End file.
